I'm Taking My Time On My Ride
by madeitphresh
Summary: "He got down on one knee in front of Ally's desk and took her hand in both of his. 'Ally,' he began, giving her hand a kiss. 'Would you do me the honor of fake marrying me for our school project.' " / My take on Wedding Bells and Wacky Birds. Auslly one-shot.


**Hey guys! Wow I haven't written a fic in literal years. Yeah, life kinda got in the way but I decided to write a fic for Austin and Ally because Auslly is the cutest couple known to man haha. Anyway, enough of my rambling, enjoy this story that I've had on my mind for the past day and couldn't function without writing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, or "Ride" by Twenty One Pilots that I got the title of this fic from.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

It was a warm Monday in October. There was a beautiful breeze blowing out in the trees and the sunshine brought life to the flora and fauna. The day looked absolutely perfect.

Yet Austin and Ally were sat in their life skills class, half listening to Ms. Townsend, who was giving a long and drawn out speech about relationships and her ex-boyfriend Phillip, concluding that men "were _never_ to be trusted".

Ally silently snorted and looked over at her boyfriend, playfully rolling her eyes at him. He shrugged his shoulders and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Anyway," Ms. Townsend continued, "For this weeks class assignment, I'm giving you a budget project which includes a visual presentation. I want you all to partner up and choose one of these major life events that I have written here on the board." She pointed to each option, then took a seat at her desk.

Austin looked over at Ally, silently telling her that she was his partner. She smiled in return, then eyed the choices written on the chalkboard. There were the cliche baby shower and retirement options for this project, but Ally wanted to do something a little more exciting. She continued looking down the list when one option stuck out to her.

 _Wedding._

"A wedding!" She exclaimed, a joyous grin covering her face. "Let's plan a wedding!"

Austin laughed, knowing that this project was going to be memorable. He had been thinking about the prospect of marrying Ally for quite some time, but being only 17, he knew he was way too young. The thought always brought butterflies to his stomach though, and he would get a tingly feeling all over.

He got down on one knee in front of Ally's desk and took her hand in both of his. "Ally," he began, giving her hand a kiss. "Would you do me the honor of fake marrying me for our school project?"

Ally grinned, slightly blushing because he was fake proposing to her in the middle of class. "Of course I would," she answered, her voice barely above a whisper.

Austin's eyes lit up, his love for her written all over his adorable face. Ally's face began to heat up again, and she got that tingly feeling in the pit of her stomach. Even after dating him for five months, she still wasn't used to the amount of love he had for her. He kissed her hand once again, his lips lingering for a bit longer.

"Thank you", he whispered, before he got up and went back to his seat.

Ally's face still hadn't cooled down, and after listening to Ms. Townsend go off on another tangent about how her and Austin made such a cute couple, she knew her blush wouldn't go down anytime soon.

* * *

"Hey Austin," Ally greeted later on that day. They were on lunch break and Austin decided to get a head start on their project. He was in the senior section of the hallway and sat at one of the benches, looking over the checklist Ms. Townsend gave them for their class project. "Looking at our project sheet?"

He nodded, his arm instinctively going around her waist, bringing her closer. "Is it weird that I'm really excited about this assignment?"

Ally look up at him, puzzled. "Why would that be weird?"

"I don't know," Austin shrugged. "I just think this project is really cool, you know? I get to marry you, babe."

"You know this is just a project right?" She asked, attempting to ignore the feeling she got when he said "married". "We're not _actually_ getting married."

Austin feigned hurt. "Ouch, Ally, if you didn't want to marry me, you should've just said so."

Ally saw the small smile on his face and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Oh, shut up. And anyway, who said I didn't want to marry you?"

He froze momentarily, and Ally's heart stopped. Did she say the wrong thing? Oh wait! What if he _didn't_ want to marry her? Oh great, she just ruined _everything._

"Do you?" Austin timidly asked, and Ally looked up at him. "Wanna marry me, I mean?"

Was that a nervous tone to his voice? Did Austin possibly _maybe_ think of marrying her too?

Okay so maybe she _didn't_ ruin everything.

Ally shrugged, feigning nonchalance. "I've thought about it a little bit."

"A little bit?" He asked skeptically.

She looked up at him, attempting to retain her air of nonchalance, but one look into those big adorable brown eyes and her resolve completely faded. "Maybe I've thought about it more than a little bit." She chuckled, then looked at him seriously. "Have you?"

"Of course I have," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing. "I always imagined that we'd have a huge 6-layer white chocolate cake at our wedding."

"I always imagined having tons of bouquets of lilies and orchids at our wedding." She smiled in reverie, closing her eyes in thought.

Austin leaned into her, stopping close enough that Ally could feel his breath on her face. "Well when we're much older..." He kissed her forehead. "And both of us are 100% sure of our decision..." He kissed her nose. "I would love..." He kissed her cheeks. "To marry you."

"I would love to marry you, too," Ally answered, closing the gap between the two.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Austin looking over the project list and Ally laid her head on his shoulder. The silence was comfortable, until Ally suddenly lifted up her head.

"What is it?" Austin asked after she stared into space for a second too long.

"We should dress up."

"What?"

"For the presentation," Ally cleared up. "We should dress up as a bride and groom!"

Austin's face lit up. "Great idea! I can be the groom."

Ally looked slightly confused, but simply smiled and said, "Yeah, you can be the groom."

He smiled down at her, then brought her closer to him, kissing her temple.

* * *

The school day had finally ended and Austin strolled over to Ally's locker. She was currently packing away the books she needed to take home into her book bag. He walked up to her, leaning his head down to her ear.

"Hey, babe."

Ally turned around. "Hey." She kissed his cheek. "Let me just put the rest of my things in my locker, then we'll be on our way." Ally turned back around, continuing her packing.

"You wanna get a start on that budget presentation?" Austin asked her once she was finally finished. He took her hand and they walked down the hallway towards the front doors.

"Ye-" Ally was cut off by her phone loudly blaring a basic ringtone. She pulled her phone out of her bag and read the message.

"Who was that?" Austin asked, trying to read the message over her shoulder.

"That was the label," she said, fatigue lacing her voice. "They want me at the studio asap because they're planning on releasing my next single."

Austin tried not to let his disappointment show. He was _dying_ to work on this project with her, just to see how well they could wedding plan. "Really?"

Ally nodded. "I'm sorry, but hey, it's only for one day and then I'll be able to help plan the rest of our wedding, hubby-to-be."

Austin forced a smile into his face. "Sure. Go ahead and work on that song, I can start the project on my own."

Ally beamed, seemingly overlooking his faux smile. "Thanks Austin." She raised up onto her tiptoe and kissed his cheek. "I'll talk to you later. Love you!" She ran off in the direction of her car.

"Love you, too," he said to the wind, Ally already too far to hear him. He sighed, but remembered that it was just for today. At least, he hoped it was just for today.

* * *

One day had turned into 2, which turned into 3, and then it was Thursday and the project was due Friday and Austin had done all the work on his own. To say he was annoyed would be a _severe_ understatement. He had done literally _everything_ , while Ally was stuck working all week long. She had to go back to the studio on Tuesday and Wednesday, to "finish up the rest of my album". How long does it take to finish one album? Austin knew about the whole music industry, having once been a part it. Ally couldn't have been at the studio all week. She was probably just avoiding him.

Austin sighed, sitting at the table in the practice room of the music factory. He looked over at the progress he had made on the assignment. There was a huge poster he made, displaying the budgets of all the different aspects of the entire wedding planning process. He put a picture of him and Ally dressed as a bride and groom, just to make the presentation a little more personal (and, to be honest, they are a super cute bride and groom). He even wrote invitations in calligraphy, knowing that Ally was a fan of the art, and he made bouquets of lilies and orchids, just like she imagined.

 _I just wish Ally was here to help me out,_ Austin thought, a sour tone to his inner voice.

He heard rustling coming from the stairway leading up to the practice, and in came Ally, a whirlwind of hair and clothes and one giant purse.

"Hey, babe," she greeted, breathless from running up the stairs. She attempted to give him a hug, but he denied her approach. Ally's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Everything okay, Austin?"

"Of course everything's not okay!" Austin exploded, all the pent up anger and frustration from the long and trying week finally getting to him.

"What's the issue?"

" _You!"_

Ally recoiled in shock. "Me?"

"Yes, you! You completely blew me off this entire week. You knew we had this presentation, and you know I never ever get excited to do homework, but the one time I actually enjoy doing schoolwork, you're nowhere to be found! What gives, Ally?"

Ally stood frozen. "Austin, I never intentionally blew you off, you have to believe that."

He stayed silent, staring at a spot on the ground instead of at Ally.

"Look, Austin, I would help if I could. What was I supposed to do?"

"I know the music industry just as much as you do, Ally. You could've worked on that album at any other time because you're still a student and they respect that." He finally looked up at her, staring right into her eyes. He sighed and said in the calmest tone Ally had ever heard from him, "Look, maybe we shouldn't have even been fake-engaged in the first place." Austin stormed out, an invisible cloud of rage following him.

Ally sat dumbfounded before finally taking in the sight before her. All around her was the work that Austin had done for the project. There were invitations and bouquets of flowers and the entire project, completed and ready to be presented.

 _Gosh,_ she thought. _What have I done?_

* * *

An hour or so later, Austin was down in the main floor of the music factory. He was strumming a random tune on his guitar, his go to stress reliever. He kind of felt bad for exploding on Ally the way he did. He knew that Ally had a music career that was a priority for her and she needed to keep up with that.

He heard the door to the practice room open up and looked up to see Ally walking down the steps.

"Hey," she said once she was down the stairs.

Austin got up, and they stood face to face. "I'm sorry," they said in unison, then laughed.

"Look," Ally said once her laughter subsided. "I am so so so so sorry about the way I've been treating you this week. I never meant to make you feel like I was blowing you off or pushing you aside."

Austin shrugged. "I'm fine now. I'm sorry that I yelled at you like that. I guess I was just afraid that I would lose the one thing I have left, you know, since Jimmy took away my performing."

"Austin," Ally said, wrapping her arms around his neck "You will _never_ lose me, okay? And, I'm sorry I made you feel that way."

Austin wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, dropping his head into her neck. "I love you, Ally."

"I love you, too."

* * *

It was the next morning, and Austin sat in his life skills, Dez next to him, telling Austin about how he was proud to finally be giving hi little boy away. No matter how many times Austin told his best friend that the wedding was fake, Dez would simply ignore him, and continue on about how this was such an emotional day for him.

Austin looked dapper in his rented tuxedo and shoes, and he was beyond excited to present his project to the class. He had brought all of the pieces of the project, the only thing missing was Ally, who had texted him that morning letting him now that she had a big surprise in store for him.

He pondered on what it could be, and as the minutes continued to go by, and Ms. Townsend continued to hound him on when Ally would show up, Austin began to get a little anxious. He assured Ms. Townsend that Ally would be there to present, but even he was beginning to question whether or not she was going to show.

Ten minutes before the class was going to end, in came Ally, dressed in the most beautiful wedding dress he had ever seen, Trish hot on her heels. And a huge wedding cake behind Trish.

"Sorry I'm so late!"Ally exclaimed, partially to the class and partially to Austin. She looked up at Austin. "I felt bad about blowing you off all week so I decided to stay up all night and make that six-layered white chocolate wedding cake you've been dreaming of."

Austin's eyes widened in surprise and glee, and he was speechless. Just as he was about to say something, Ms. Townsend chose to ruin the moment and say, "This is cute and all, but can you please get on with your presentation?"

"You're ruining the moment!" Dez said to Ms. Townsend. To Austin, he said, "Oh, just kiss her already!"

Austin looked down into Ally's eyes, and all he saw was pure love. He placed his hands on her hips and leaned forward. "I love you," he whispered, before closing his eyes and capturing her lips in a sweet and blissful kiss.

* * *

 **The end.**

 **Thanks so much for reading this! Please let me know how you felt about this one-shot in a review :)**

 **God bless. :D**


End file.
